


Sword Gold Sacred

by Ann_Arthur001



Category: Fate/ Grand Order
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_Arthur001/pseuds/Ann_Arthur001
Summary: Chaldea suffered irreparable damage after the scandalous New Year's party, Gilgamesh is forced to share a room, like many servants, and finding who is his new partner, decided to explain that the facilities are not "Worthy of his presence."But he noticed something very strange.The King of the Knights watched him with a smile that might well look like 10,000
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Arthur Pendragon | Saber
Kudos: 10





	Sword Gold Sacred

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [旧剑x闪闪 一辆清新愉快的车](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619513) by [YuuMorino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuuMorino/pseuds/YuuMorino). 



A little before. The part of the text has not yet been written, in the first place, it is a commensurate blow of life.

Gilgamesh raised his eyebrows, questioning.

Obviously the man in front of him was not taller than him, but the arm that was resting on the wall near his cheek at this moment is really able to immobilize him like the chains of heaven.

— What are you talking about? There is a limit to ridicule — He responded calmly.

— I like you. From the beginning, you have persecuted me since I met you. Gilgamesh, King of Heroes, I am not only here chasing the footsteps of the beast, but also your figure. I have crossed the world line of millions of negative endings and I have found this end where I am allowed to be with you. There are innumerable paths and innumerable people in this universe, but in the goal of being summoned, it is for the love I have with the opponent of King Arthur of his world, who is only you

Gilgamesh's eyes widened.

He could not speak.

The man in front takes confidence and is within reach, because he sighs and burns his skin. And taking his lips, no doubt ...

He should be rejected and then reproached in a dungeon for the executioner to pass sentence or any other torture.

Thinking in this way indiscriminately, the brain seems to be submerged in its essence. But the man was like a golden tab, long, narrow and slightly contracted, stunned by the apex.

Restless emotions continue to torment him in several ways, and only one kiss has been tried.

What is the difference with those of the past?

Following the original idea, Gilgamesh's lips moved away in mockery, and he pulled away, bowing Arthur's head mainly and prepared to recover Air

The temperature inside the room seems to have increased even more.

The kiss seems to have become a siege that does not allow the land to be insulted: the identity of the two sides has increased the meaning of the aggression. Breathing became more messy and saliva overflowed too much, adding a crimson color by accident.

Gilgamesh took a deep breath.

The hands that were originally held behind him, did not know when they rose to his chest, precisely through the silk shirt to put a point on the muscles of the pecs, gently raising the nipples.

He closed his eyes and tried to contain the shame that ran down his throat, but wondered if this is the case and the offensive against weakness has increased.

By skillfully touching the nipples with the fingertips, people cannot help getting excited and want to ask for more.

The whole body is weak, but the appearance of the tongue has not calmed down.

"Damn, this guy ..."

The mind plunges into chaotic thinking about something that is not there: when you feel you are overwhelmed, you have to pull your lips. As comfort, leaving a kiss as light as water.

Opening his eyes trying to see thanks to the immense pleasure that managed to make everything blurred, looking only at the top of the golden hair buried in it.

At the same time, the chest was absorbed by something warm and soft.

The gasps can no longer be suppressed. It must have been intentional: the heroic spirit did not dissolve the shirt, but rather played it directly through the thin cloth. With the teeth that had just received the kiss, groaning cruelly, the poor part that had been bitten between the teeth was carefully licked with the tip of the tongue, like a soft flower bud.

Gilgamesh leaned against the wall, holding Arthur's shoulders between his hands and the tips of his fingers trapped in the strong muscles that had been exercised. The latter clung to him as if his life depended on it and meticulously kissed his right chest, continuing to kiss and squat slowly, and the silk was already wet.

But...

The clothes moved slightly by the action and the point where the left nipple was responsible for transmitting an unbearable desire under the light touch of the fabric.

Unconsciously, Gilgamesh's hand has made a force, conveying the feeling that: “the other party wants the same care.” And this thought is also transmitted.

Arthur looked up slightly and looked at him with a smile: he did not reluctantly abandon the nipple that had swollen on the right side and turned to his left nipple, which he had been waiting for a long time.

—Good! 

The fingertips become increasingly coarse.

Finally, the lips and tongues on the left side of the lucky ones, such as the lost ones, are bad in the firm pectoral muscles. Sometimes licking here, sometimes biting there.

However, it is not to stop pampering the key parts located in the center.

Gilgamesh's fingertips were forced to turn white and the contempt for dissatisfaction between his teeth twisted and he tried to recover. But how did Arthur manage to do it and avoid it when he was very close to the edge?

— You ...— he said sullenly — Did you do it intentionally?

A laugh emerged. Arthur then withdrew and whispered — Yes

The breath of his voice was causing the man standing next to his shirt. Gilgamesh only felt that his spine was numb, but when he decided to reply, the long-awaited relaxation of his left chest came suddenly, and he quickly crushed that place and turned his reproach into a faint exclamation point.

It seems to compensate for the previous cold encounter, with the violent action that repeatedly rubs the nipple on the left side, licking the upper part of the flesh, the sensation of the scalp directly attacking your chest

—... — This is also becoming increasingly difficult to satisfy.

The touch that is transmitted indirectly through the fabric and the skin that cannot be attacked directly carries an unbearable impulse. Without thinking, Gilgamesh took off the shirt that was on his side. As if he had been instructed, the hands at the side of the waist untied his belt and pants with unimaginable sensibility, and almost immediately revealed his thin legs.

—... Yes!

Before he had the chance to say the next word, Arthur's hand carefully attacked his exposed limb.

Before being sustained by him, it was already hard as iron due to its physiological impulses, now it is more irritated, the elastic underwear is tight and the beautiful lines of the limb and hip are delineated.

— How? Do you really want to go out?

Arthur chuckled. Gilgamesh had not had time to respond and felt how his lover's efforts removed his most intimate garments. Exposed organs come into contact with fresh air and tremble and are carefully wrapped by ready-made fingers.

With a thin tip of his fingers, he stroked the length and gently heads up, skillfully massaging the congested head and circle with his index finger and thumb. The remaining three fingers cooperate with the palm to support the spine and begin to flow up and down. I don't know if it was intentional: the fingertips cleaned the small hole at the top and looted the transparent liquid that appeared there and spread it like a lubricant.

— Wet — Arthur whispered.

Gilgamesh could not say the phrase he had in his head: his whole body and mind were concentrated in the cherished organs, the only role of reason was, unfortunately, to maintain the dignity of not giving up and wanting to be happy. He bit his lip and ordered the other side to serve and shut up until he swayed. The burning fire was still burning his nerves, waiting for rest. Like the man, the other side skillfully attacked all the weaknesses there, and even the soft pockets on the back gave him the greatest care and the whole body's blood was drawn down. Unconsciously, his legs were apart and his hands did not know at what time they were deeply inserted in Arthur's soft blond hair, eagerly expressing an unreasonable request that he himself did not fully understand.

Then Arthur got up and hugged him, pulling him out of the pile of clothes on the floor, and they both kissed, caressed and headed for the bed. Gilgamesh's calf hit the edge of the bed, he sat down and Arthur kissed him on the leg.

Gilgamesh saw him smile, then Arthur stepped back and looked at Gilgamesh on one knee. This scene is somewhat similar to the Ready Knights  
For his appointment but it seems obscene: Gilgamesh was naked, Arthur's shirt also lost two buttons in the talent games, revealing a strong and sexy wheat chest. However, the crouching person's expression is so devoted, and he is performing an act of ethics in a sacred way: he has Gilgamesh's genius and is deeply involved.

Gilgamesh groaned

This is something you will never do again.

Although Arthur has always been extremely tolerant of him, he has never allowed him to assume a leadership role in terms of "status" and "equality." He mentioned it but he already respected the other party in an inexplicable position.

And this noble prince knelt in front of him, kissing his manly member, and occasionally caused the corner of his eyes flying towards him with a charming look.

The huge contrast between the worlds shook his entire body. With his mouth so soft and warm, the man kept his little white teeth and did everything possible to please him with his lips and tongue. The tip of the tongue glides smoothly over the edge of the crown meat and the tongue rubs against the protruding veins to provide a deep sensation of the soul. Each time, he will suddenly attack and try to drill the small hole in the upper part to stimulate the delicate interior. There are no inactive hands and when you are light and heavy, you can play with parts that cannot be touched, while playing with the fragile pockets behind you, as if you wanted to squeeze the contents.

He couldn't stand holding the man's head with ten fingers — Deeper ...

The unreasonable request has been implemented. The genitals were taken to an unprecedented depth, which made Arthur very hard, and the silver liquid slid down the corners of his mouth and could not close. But Gilgamesh can't handle it. The stem is inserted deeply and the slightly harder upper rub of the mouth provides explosive pleasure. And the sexy side of the other side prevented him from stopping.

People who want to see calm and self-sufficiency show this expression. Well see the face that is slightly weak when one does not breathe well. He needs to do this kind of thing with him to ruin the world.

— Faster Faster...

People who seem to have no reserve energy suddenly have it, absorbing all that is left of them.

As if the soul had been absorbed from there, Gilgamesh closed his eyes and made a long orgasm that did not end, trembling and twisting his toes. The dripping bullets fired a large amount of sperm and every time I jumped on the tight calf, it trembled slightly.

I do not know how long it took, he placed on the bed, the upper part of the body covered with a quilt, revealing the lower part of the naked body. Calming slowly, he said hoarsely — Spit it out.

Arthur looked at him and shook his head.

Then he separated Gilgamesh's legs.

A part of the leg has been touched by something warm and wet. The thing seemed to be very soft, but it was very flexible, bent to see what it was, and then something similar to a finger began to march temporarily in the hole.

The strange sensation made Gilgamesh feel very uncomfortable, he protested and wanted to close his legs. But the head between them stopped him. He seemed to realize his resistance and his fingers were removed. After a while he came back, but it got very wet and the pain was greatly reduced.

The tongue that is open behind the finger remains the tip of the tongue, and the muscles that were originally tense become soft and weak. It simulated a certain movement in the superficial thrust of the hole, because there are already many wet and erotic liquids that can be used. The tongue continues to deepen, caressing the position that has never been touched, rotating temporarily, pushing and making similar movements of the piston with the fingers. When he meets an unknown point, Gilgamesh before an alleged electric shock and long gasps escape between his teeth.

He immediately understood what the attacker was and immediately launched an attack. The fingertips are scratched, pressed and sensitive points are stimulated. The front part that had just been ventilated was unpredictable, and immediately stood up again and became sore.

I don't know if even the place can produce so much emotion. The small hole is drilled and they dig repeatedly. I don't know if it's body temperature or heat caused by friction. He is very dizzy when it's hot.

“The front ......”

The beautiful blonde bathed in sweat got stuck in front of her forehead, tilted her waist and closed her eyes to enjoy the service of the human body. But the most important part of man was not treated and being alone was unfortunate.

—Oh ... even the front too ...

I didn't know if the pronunciation is too small to be heard. Only this order was not executed. Gilgamesh reached out and tried to caress himself, but his hand was pressed gently.

— Gil, don't move, believe me.

Suddenly, the heat from the bottom of his body receded and Arthur sank slowly into his ear. His breath emitted in his sensitive ear and Gil hurt and his cheeks and neck were stained with a bright blush. The man kissed his red ear and immediately returned to his original position: the clothes in the room intentionally or unconsciously rubbed the two points on Gil's chest, causing a tremor.

Arthur took Gil's leg, placing it on his shoulder and bending down again.

—Oh! Ah ... Ah!

The fingers that entered were actually three more at a time and the small hole that had already opened the door gave a warm welcome to the new guests. Four fingers of different lengths, the fingertips are slightly curved and inserted into the small hole, which has overflowed with the juice. Each time they leave, they are reinserted slightly at a different angle than the last time to ensure that each corner was swept. The excitement of this type of game has stopped exponentially, the intestinal juice is constantly secreted and the flow of stocks bathes the sheets and Gil's shame has never stopped.

— Look, you don't have to touch the front, you're very comfortable, right? —Arthur whispered.

He looked at Gil's immersive body with lust, and his hands accelerated, and every time he inserted it, he froze in the deep position of the tiger's mouth. The sticky liquid flowed between his hands and the bright dew on the top of the erect erection. Arthur ignored him by force, but he leaned down and touched Gil chest with his tongue. As a child who tastes a candy, he sucks and kisses repeatedly, emitting a lively beat. The effect of the double focus is immediate, the crimson cannot stop shaking, the surface of the skin sees a little sweat and even the small holes contract and contract violently. Arthur knew he was about to reach the apex, and his four fingers hit each other violently, and the tips of his fingers carefully crossed the G-spot every time, so that once Gil was panting and even screaming, he couldn't make any sound. .

— I - there - well - no - I like it - ah!-

Broken groans form nonsense words. Arthur suddenly bowed his head and continued his attack on the small hole. At the same time, the other hand, which had played with Gil's chest, suddenly grabbed his swollen genitals, while at the same time using his mouth to contain the front, an exhausting effort to suck.

— Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha

Nothing can be seen in front of him.

Only when the posterior field reaches its climax, the genitals are tightly grasped, the head is tightly wrapped by the warm and moist part and the seed completely leaves the narrowest passage of the usual and extreme pleasure accumulates hundreds of times. The extremely sensitive point is maliciously crushed by a slightly rough tongue, which produces a horrible feeling of numbness.

He couldn't wait to shoot everything, shoot everything here and keep doing it.

When Gilgamesh finally recovered, the lights went out. He lay down well, his body clean and dry, wearing another pajamas and covered with a quilt, Arthur hugged him from behind

Arthur's shower gel scent and body temperature passed, making him feel incredibly good for a moment.

I have never been alone, but at the moment I had no resentment.

He moved a little and wanted to find a more comfortable position, and suddenly narrowed his eyes with a strange look.

His hand was pushed down along the path.

Behind him was a voice whispering - Sleep, or it will be exhausted.

—This king will not end because of the level of fun!

Then he turned to Arthur and said indifferently — Who allowed you to reach orgasm when you slept with the king?

In the dark, Arthur narrowed his eyes and opened his eyes in surprise —...

Seizing this opportunity, Gilgamesh held his heart through soft cotton pajama pants. It was hot, hard and huge, highlighting the fact that the owner never let him out.

— Do you want to check my weaknesses unilaterally? — Gilgamesh said with a smile. He pulled down his pajama pants and the enraged dragon on the back bounced and hit the palm of his hand. Blood vessels in the upper part of the head sprouted with a palm.

—... no — Arthur whispered, holding Gilgamesh's hand.

—Why? — Isn't that all this person does to ease their desires? Does he not want it himself? — But you don't say it here — With a little strength to sustain his erectile genitals, Gilgamesh smiled.

—Do you know the legend about King Arthur? I mean, the part about Morgan

Damn, this British voice is still so calm.

— You know, do you want to mention the name of another woman in the king's bed?

Ignore the hand that is lightly tied to your wrist and did everything possible to move with mischief.

Gilgamesh could not understand. They are heroes, they are like pre-life, but they are the kings of their state, there are dozens of hundreds of bed companions that cannot be more normal.

— Of course, this does not include the fact that I still remember it.

What was I thinking?

— She is not a woman. Morgan is ... my brother. We grew up together. Later, she loved me. When I refused, he gave me the medicine. He used magic to become a female body. In my world, this is how Mordred was born

There was a sigh in the dark. Gilgamesh was surprised and the movements in his hand stopped.

— It was my first time ... so I really hated this. I really hate it. So I didn't touch him even though I married Ginebra , she liked Lancelot. Clear.

Arthur gently took Gilgamesh's hand and kissed him on the lips - So that's it. That's enough for me.

— You're stupid? — Gilgamesh, who hadn't talked for a long time, smiled.

Arthur was surprised.

— Can this kind of thing be the same? Can it be the same situation? Or do you think the Mongrel that, can you compare with this king? It's like drinking a poorly prepared rice wine and refusing to drink the most advanced wine. There must be a limit! Besides, you and he are a mess after all when it comes to drinking, it's not your fault, but now ...

He spoke eloquently and now that he had analyzed his intentions he stopped and knew he was trapped here

— And now? — Arthur asked softly.

I don't know why Gilgamesh is so sure that this person is laughing — Now you haven't drunk yet! AND ...

A cold finger pressed against his lips and blocked his next words. Arthur suddenly got up and brought it to his ear — Would you like to say "and now the king is happy with you"?

Gilgamesh had a warm breath in his ear, which made him blush fiercely, but fortunately now there is no light, otherwise it is not a system.

—How is it possible? — gasped — We admit that you as a roommate are not bad .... You want the king is only for you, but it is still far away! — He was referring to the courtier, somehow he changed his mouth. However, Arthur's interface did not stop at all — Good.

— I've never been arrogant to think you liked me. I am not a child, I have to get a solid type of verbal commitment. How beautiful is that kind of thing for me, the most important thing is to find you and stay by your side

In a long silence, Gilgamesh said — This king still does not understand you. This degree of sincerity cannot cause the king's interest. I already told you that the first thing is always the king, but the fool is not enough. Behave!

In the dark, he heard the man ask - Even if I'm not complete, then, even if you endure now, will you agree?

—Then you better do more and do your best to please the king! — Gilgamesh announced.

The voice did not fall, and the sky turned, and Arthur hugged him against the bed, bowed his head and kissed his lips intimately. Because of this action, Gilgamesh felt he was hard again. At that moment, he discovered that the breathing of the two people was very short and it seemed that they could feel the beating of the air. Arthur took off his two men's pants greedily and put Gilgamesh's legs on his waist. The two sat facing each other, and the great hot merchandise came together: he took Gilgamesh's hand to touch them, and both hands wrapped member up and down.

The feeling of sticking to other people's meat sticks brings a strange emotion: Gil does not need to look at it and may feel that the small hole has been wet, because there is no blockage or flow along the wet sheets and the jade eyes that Continue to look at him in a messy way while stroking them up and down feeling wet and cool. The atmosphere became increasingly shameful and the small holes in the upper part drove drops, which were dragged by the hot palm. Arthur's free hand was against the sensitive spot in front of Gil's chest, and the nipple had swollen pitifully after the shame of one night, with a touch of warm pain all over his spine.

But this is not enough.

The little hole shakes and wants to repeat what happened half an hour ago with his fingers, Jill released Arthur a little and said stupidly. — Is that your ability?

Arthur looked at him in the dark — But I ...

— Oh, it's a problem, look to the future, stupid. The king allowed it, but you are afraid

That said, he raised his body and wrapped his arms around the man's neck.

— This is based on the reward you gave tonight. But don't take the king a second time.

The wet drip is aligned with the hot manly member and does not hesitate to move on.

When the front is in contact, I do not know if it is excited or shy, the mouth is slightly contracted, but suddenly it expands in a circle from a stem that is much larger than the finger. Gil could not help screaming, this is not the same as the sensation of entering the finger: it hurts as if the body was open and the legs were almost soft.

With one hand, he took his hips at that moment. Arthur kissed the roots of his ears and took out the penis that had been trapped in his head, rubbed the left side of the hole and buried it in water. When Gil was so anxious, he was in the direction of the entrance.  
Both people took a long breath.

It is still painful, but due to the preparation work to reduce friction, it is still within acceptable limits. The sensation of the penis that fills the body is very fresh, the heat is constantly transmitted and Gil cannot avoid moving.

Responding to him is a kiss that seems to suck the soul. Arthur held his life in one hand and parted his leg, leaving and entering gently. After moving more than a dozen times, Gil couldn't help but mutter —Hurry up ...

This prayer can cause big problems. As if to receive a certain order, the meat stick that was held in the body stopped for a while, then began to puncture at unprecedented speed and strength.

— Ah - ha ha - ah ...... you!

The shocking hip fin made the stinging sound, which mixed with the squeaky scent of the sticky juice that emerged when it hit the wet surface. With a similar sound, the hard stalker scratched the sensitive spot from side to side, and Gil could not go on with his life and was forced to touch Arthur's neck with his hand to maintain stability in the fierce operation. As soon as he hit his upper body, Arthur kissed his neck under his beautiful haircut without a teacher.

There was a thin stream that flowed beneath the skin where the lips touched and great hair rose — Good! It hurts ... Ah, no ... it hurts ... 

But the mocking kiss did not stop. In the position of the two men hugging each other, Arthur's arm wrapped around Gil's back and pulled him into his arms, and the lower body continued to slam into the small hole. This position was deeper than the original and Gil's already violent cervix was completely inserted between the abdomen of the two, passively performing the same tight friction of the pushing action.

The triple pinch made Gil tremble with a trembling sigh, and the movement of Arthur's neck was like the only wood that held the drowned man, and the wood that led him to the sea of lust. Arthur drowned him too loudly, and the two hearts were too close to hear each other's loud beats. Even the nipple was completely erect due to friction and the sensation of being used completely from the body to the heart excited him and squeezed his body, and even the small hole was reduced.

— Hey ... You just wanted me to shoot at the beginning — Arthur said in his ear. Even the calm and original voice was hoarse at that moment due to lust and breathing began to be unstable — Bad boy.

After he finished, he left a little and then crashed into the G spot dozens of times. Although Gil's weight was almost in his hands, he did not intend to release it, he still clung to the crimson's abdomen to rub the other's poor flesh. This battle was too irritating: in less than 5 decades, Gil screamed and ejaculated and placed a warm white liquid in the abdomen of both of them.

Arthur looked into the lost eyes of Gil's climax and placed it on the bed. The fingertips licked the seed of the abdomen and spread it on all the flower buds that bloomed in front of the chest, the red nipples were stained with a milky white seed, which seemed inexpressible.

Gil has not yet breathed and feels that the meat stick has reopened some of the holes that are close to each other and that the air is running towards the deepest point.

— I think the king of Gilgamesh shouldn't be so easy to satisfy.

This time it is no longer a speed race, but a blow. The moans are endless and pleasure is injected into the body while the accumulated action moves deeper and deeper, like desperately destroying the narrow honey hole. This type of imagination caused more water to flow under it, and was squeezed from the meat stick to overflow the small hole, and the supplies were in disarray. Gil crashed from top to bottom, and Arthur kissed him and grabbed the desire he had just expressed without mercy. And he didn't let him disappoint him and quickly regained his spirit.

— Bastard! — Gil snorted. He tried to squeeze the small hole to put pressure on the intruder, but the muscles in that place were still in a state of paralysis due to excessive pleasure, and he was so angry that he cursed in a bad word. This emotional outburst did not last longer and the tail sighed on G.'shot spur.

— It's all my fault — Arthur keeps misinterpreting his intentions — I can't please you

The sensitive part of the genital that has been fired twice by real ammunition is imitated by the action of the posterior cross and the hand is rotated with the cover of its own body fluid to find sensitive points, playing in a circle.

— You like? The front and back are your fluids — Arthur said quietly behind his ear — To be satisfied, let both holes slip more water, right?

— You shut up! — How could Gilgamesh make it cheaper with words? — Don't do that. Don't do that to the King!

— Why? — Arthur asked seriously, while at the same time his fingers turned Gil's nipple like lightning.

— Oh, don't touch my chest like that! It's not allowed ...

Arthur nodded, bowed his head and rubbed the tip of his tongue just past the point that had just passed — How did he touch it? Is it okay to touch it?

Then, without waiting for the other party to respond, he kisses his thin lips directly. At the same time, he changed the liquid and left Gil naughty eating his tastes.

— It's delicious?

— Moron! Don't let the king eat his own seed!

— You do not like? — Arthur said innocently — So why did you shoot so much?

He opened his fingers and narrowed his eyes in the twilight of the moonlight reflected in the curtains. The thin lips protruded slightly from the tip of the tongue and the sticky liquid that hung between the fingers.

— It doesn't come?

Gilgamesh's patience is about to explode — you ... if you want your reward, if you want to eat the king, give everything you want!

Arthur smiled so that Gil fully understood the meaning of "success" in the future — Okay. So, you must ...

Gil eyes widened.

Realizing that there was a trap, the member who was crossing the hole had had no rest.  
— Shoot more.

Increasingly, intestinal fluid increased the flames, and the penis moved freely and separated from the flesh. The pleasure was transmitted to the front and the attack with the finger shot up quickly.

You can't just give up ...

Should I be worth it? The brain pleased with pleasure is still thinking, and the final solution is to touch Arthur's chest with his finger.

This worked, and Arthur's breathing was immediately disturbed.

Realizing that the initiative was the only chance to win, Gilgamesh made a sacrifice, moved slightly, changed his long legs to the kneeling position and separated the small hole from the meat stick as soon as the hips.

— You have to solve the situation — announced with great majesty — you are only pleasing the king, now it is the king who is fucking, do you understand?

Arthur did not object, and Gil successfully requested the initiative. However, I had no intention of hurting myself, I had a short break to reduce the temperature of the brain and cheeks, and it was sent back into the penis.

This time without Arthur's control over his strength, the excitement of regretfully filling the back hole really made him realize the size of the weapon that entered the body. The movement of the angry blood vessels will change from the place where the two were connected to the heart, creating a subtle and ambiguous resonance.  
—...

Raise and lower the body repeatedly, let the weapon go to the deepest. Pleasure builds up quickly, washing the nerves. He narrowed his eyes to distinguish Arthur's attractive profile in the dim light, biting the tip of his tongue in silence, with the impulse of a stubborn point, three points of curiosity and six points of ignorance. He watched Arthur with an almost calm attitude, and discovered that the other side was actually exhaling breathlessly, and his muscle muscles were also tense without the need to exert any force.

Ghostly, Gilgamesh reached out and turned on the night light by the bed. This bed is from Arthur. Gilgamesh once complained that the light was too bright, but Arthur never used it at night. Now, when he closed it again, it's so dark that he can only change things near the pillow.

Raising and lowering the body repeatedly, let the murder weapon penetrate the deepest place, pleasure accumulates rapidly, eroding the remaining reason. He narrowed his eyes and looked at Arthur's vaguely handsome outline at twilight. He didn't know what he was thinking, and his movement gradually decreased.

Arthur noticed the anomaly and detected the eyes to look at him. In the soft light, his eyes were still so beautiful and pure, shining like stars.

Breathing also stops for this eye.

While lifting Arthur's chin, Gilgamesh regretted his eyes and kissed him to repent.

It wasn't a kiss, it was just a kiss on the lips. While doing this on the upper body, he swung his waist violently.

As if feeling the inexplicable mood contained in him, Arthur breathed a long sigh, his bare arms gently wrapped around Gil, his chest was close and he felt the sweat and heat of the other's skin. The fierce drawing at the same time definitely brought pleasure. There seemed to be no more patience, and both sides breathed more and more excited.

— Awesome ...— Arthur whispered —  
— It's tight ... so hot ... hurry up, hurry up-

Gil panting, the whole man rested on Arthur, and was lost to the sweet torture caused by his movements — Oh… you, don't get bigger… so go on… or not… — His voice it became short and exaggerated — No, no ... if you keep it up ... if you keep it up ...

That said, his own movement did not diminish at all. But Arthur, who was awakened by the desire for aggression in the blood, was no longer satisfied with that, sweeping away his previous attitude of doing what he wanted and attacking with the same frequency as Gilgamesh.

— I ... no ... no ... you ... I ... want ... to go out ...

The sexual organs contained in the body swell to an unprecedented size, and even if there is enough lubrication, there is slight pain. But it's great, all other problems can be ignored, so the scalp is numb and unbearable, and the whole body is like the nerve left in that place feeling the explosion of the universe.  
— Together ...

A force that was almost like a shock that caused Gil's body to fade away. When the meat stick was almost out of the hole, it was pushed by the hand that had been waiting on his shoulders, hitting Gilgamesh.

Nerves collapsed regretfully through the line. The front part was ventilated desperately, the small hole also contracted violently during orgasm, and the virile member firmly embedded in it exploded at the same time, rigidly expelling hot semen into the depths, making the small hole can not shake, continue Orgasm and spit a bunch of lascivious love fluid and groaned too loudly, groaning with a dying throat, and rubbed the nipples unconsciously with the fingertips.

Arthur hugged him to ejaculate in the depths with impunity, and had been completely screwed and closed. Arthur only shot once, but Gil tried not to shoot anything. Arthur gently withdrew from his body, losing the obstruction of the meat stick, and the mixture of semen and love fluid flowed from the open hole like an incontinence and moistened a large sheet. The air was full of musk.

— So you can't stay like this? — Arthur asked softly.

— How, how is it possible!

Knowing Gilgamesh's personality, Arthur's lips were slightly raised. He put Gil in a prone position, covering his body and putting his lips behind his ears, do you really need to be serious?

I don't know when to quickly restore hard sex, running incessantly through the small hole that still trembles in the rhyme. Thanks to the liquid lubrication previously left, it is inserted directly into the deepest place without any pause.  
The sudden assault squeezed Gill's throat. That place was devastated by the intensity when it was first seen, and the tender meat at the acupuncture points had swollen. Also if it can be easily inserted while the body fluid is not dry, it does not feel good.  
I should say it's quite painful.

— Let me go! — He exclaimed. In any case, this kind of thing must be based on the premise that both parties are happy ... at least he must be happy!

Otherwise, who would be so laborious? I could also play games. Feeling exhausted, Gil no longer wants to cooperate.

Arthur did not seem to intend to obey the decision, and even held Gil's waist relentlessly. The latter was about to get angry, but he heard Arthur say softly, — Very good.

Indeed , he began to withdraw, and Gil, who realized this, closed his mouth with satisfaction.  
After a while he regretted the decision and even wanted to curse. Because Arthur moved very slowly.

Gil can also clearly feel that the hot liquid that is expelled when the mushroom-shaped front end that is larger than the body of the enlarged hole sale column, due to the current position, slowly extends to the bag underneath. Unlike the sudden attack, only a little was extracted from the sexual organs due to body position or other relationship. He deliberately or involuntarily rubbed Gil, thinking about excessive use and not feeling the sensitive points. The wrinkles in the secret passage were ten times slower. Spread quickly and close again, causing a strange sensation

Gil's breathing was stagnant; He considered that in the reprimand and subtly it was thought that ... in this way it is fine, and the front part, which apparently began to tire, has a slight tendency to look up, and the air seems to be ambiguous.

He couldn't help lifting his upper body a little. Arthur didn't know what his thoughts were, resting one hand on the wall and the other ... through Gil's armpit and ringing in front of him.

The fingertips of the swordsman with fine buds pressed directly on the delicate nipples. The caressed skin drew a thin stream of electricity, and he gave a stimulus, and the sexual organ received a certain signal to stand up.

For the first time, Gil discovered that he had such potential, while he was a little surprised, the hot iron beneath him finally left the cave. Arthur crushed him, covered the quilt and said quietly — Okay, go to sleep.

Just hug him from behind, ready to sleep.

But Gil could not sleep at all. It was stiff in the front and wet from behind, with Arthur's big meat stick between the buttocks, everything that was filled with fluid from his body. The butt that was fucked tightly opened his mouth pitifully, and there was more liquid coming out of the interior. This obscene image can relocate people only by imagination, without identifying what is really happening to him.

Gil was dry. The man behind him became numb, except for a hardening somewhere, but He had no doubt what could remain so quiet until dawn. To put it bluntly, the two are completely different people, self-control and personal suffering, and a pampering pleasure.

The English was really perplexed, Gil thought indifferently.

Turning around, holding Arthur's back with one hand and approached the family to him, kissing without saying a word. Unlike before, Arthur requested the liquid in the other's mouth, but Arthur requested the claim, but after a while, he turned around enthusiastically with Gil and searched, stroked and licked his mouth. His kiss was so warm that Gilgamesh was almost breathless.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡¡¡Hola!!!
> 
> Buenos Días, Tardes o Noches(? 
> 
> This is a translation of a Chinese Fic! The truth ... I doubt that my English is very good ... but I hope you like it! This Fic was mainly translated into Spanish by a friend, who published it on Wattpad as many of Gilthur's stories, but, we are not happy to just have it in one language, so here it is!
> 
> Thank YuuMorino for writing this story! I hope to find more about this excellent writer!
> 
> ¿Nos leemos en otra historia?


End file.
